


Yes

by Zenphia



Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Viktor has a surprise for Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Yes

"And this year's gold medalist, Katsuki Yuuri!" A reporter yelled through his microphone.

Yuuri's chest bubbled with excitement as he held onto the gold medal in his hands. He had finally did it! The dark haired male grinned from ear to ear as cameras flashed.

"What's this? Katsuki's boyfriend has started skating on the rink!" The reporter yelled.

Yuuri turned and saw Viktor getting into his place on the rink. What's he up to? The smaller male thought with a smile. Viktor was wearing the pink prince costume too.

A few seconds into the program Yuuri started tearing up, realizing that he was skating to stammi vicino, stay close to me. What are you planning to do? The male wondered as he watched his boyfriend's free skate.

When Viktor was finished someone skated over to him and handed the silver-haired male a microphone.  
"Yuuri Katsuki, your the most wonderful man I've ever met. I love you with all my heart and soul. I adore you. I can't imagine a life where we never met, so would you marry me?" Viktor pulled out a ring box and looked at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

Quickly Yuuri took off his skate guards and raced over to Viktor with a wide smile and tears falling from his eyes.  
Immediately the other male was in his arms, clutching him tightly.

"So is that a yes?" The silver haired male whispered into the other's ear. Yuuri quickly nodded his head yes, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak.  
Viktor laughed and dragged his now fiancee around the ice rink laughing.

Eventually the duo had to leave the rink, but when they did Viktor took out the ring from the box and slid it onto the other male's finger, giving his fiancee's knuckles a kiss.  
"I love you."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
